Monster aus Stahl
by Jekyll1
Summary: Meine erste FanFic! Düster und schonungslos *g* Garetts größtes und letztes Abenteuer!!!


Eine dunkle, mittelalterliche Stadt ohne Namen. Düstere, dreckige Gassen und Schatten, viele Schatten. An allen Ecken gehen finster aussehende Gestalten ihre miesen Geschäfte nach.  
  
Es gibt hier weder Polizei, noch ehrliche Leute. Selbst die feine Gesellschaft der Stadt hat ihre Finger in krummen Geschäften.  
  
Nur die Hammeriten haben ein Gefängnis, wo sie jeden einsperren der ihrer Meinung nach gesündigt hat. Ein dreckiges Loch, dieses Gefängnis. Wenn du einmal da drinnen bist kommst du nie wieder heraus. Einige "Sünder" haben schon versucht zu fliehen. Sie haben es auch bis zu den verlassenen Bergwerken geschafft, aber dort, so munkelt man, wurden sie von halb verfaulten Wessen, den Zombies, ihres kläglichen Lebens beraubt.  
  
Die Hammeriten sind eine Glaubensgemeinschaft, die einen Gott mit dem Namen der Erbauer verehrt. Sie sind sehr reich und einflussreich, da sie die Habe eines jeden, den sie einsperren behalten. Es kommt in ihre so genannte Beweisstücksammlung, sagen sie. Aber jeder weiß, dass sie das Geld für ihre eigenen skrupellosen Machenschaften nutzen.  
  
Außer den Hammeriten gibt es noch einen Orden, der sich die Maschinisten nennt. Dieser Orden ist noch fanatischer und gefährlicher als der, der Hammeriten.  
  
Man sagt, große dampfende Monster aus Eisen und Kupfer gehorchen ihren Befehlen.  
  
Die Maschinisten gehörten ursprünglich den Hammeriten an, aber durch einen Streit spaltete sich der Orden. Nun herrscht ein verborgener Krieg um die Vorherrschaft in dieser Stadt.  
  
Die ganzen Lords: Bafford, Ramirez, Constantine und wie sie alle heißen, sind bloß Marionetten hinter den Fassaden der Macht.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Die eigentlichen Drahtzieher in dieser Stadt sind die Hüter.  
  
Die Hüter sind ein Geheimbund von Männer, die dafür sorgen, dass das Mächtegleichgewicht in dieser Stadt erhalten bleibt. Stört einer dieses Gleichgewicht, werden sich die Hüter dem schon annehmen. Der letzte der es gewagt hat sich mit den Hütern an zulegen, war Basso. Man fand ihm im Burggraben des Schlosses von Lord Bafford. Die Hammeriten suchen immer noch nach dem Täter, aber die Hüter leben tief verborgen im Herzen der Stadt. Für andere sind sie uninteressant, was hier gleichbedeutend mit unsichtbar ist.  
  
Kein Hüter hat einen Namen. Menschen erinnern sich eher an einen Namen als an ein Gesicht.  
  
Warum ich von den Hütern weiß? Nun, ich wurde von ihnen ausgebildet. Ja, die Ausbildung war hart, aber ich bin jetzt ein Meister meines Faches. Als meine Ausbildung abgeschlossen war, habe ich die Hüter verlassen. Doch sie wussten, dass ich sie nie verraten würde.  
  
Das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich noch lebe.  
  
Ich bin Garett. Eigentlich ein Dieb wie jeder andere, aber mich hat man noch nie erwischt.  
  
Ich komme und gehe, wie es mir gefällt. Und nur die fehlenden Wertsachen zeugen von meiner Anwesenheit. Ich habe schon vieles gestohlen.  
  
Lord Baffords Prunkzepter, das Quiniushorn oder Constantines Schwert.  
  
Oh ja, das Schwert Constantines, ein herrliches Schwert. Dunkel, wie die Schatten, in denen ich wandle. Unsichtbar für das gegnerische Auge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nun sind schon sechs Jahre seit meiner Ausbildung vergangen.  
  
Ich kann mich noch genau erinnern: Ich war 17 und Laufbursche für einen reichen Herrn. Mein Lohn war etwas zu Essen und ein halbwegs trockener Schlafplatz. Um nicht hungern zu müssen, erleichterte ich die Leute auf meinen Botengängen immer um ihre Geldbeutel. Eines Tages sah ich einen Mann in der Menge. Für die anderen schien er nicht da zu sein. Ich dachte mir, dass er sicherlich etwas wertvolles bei sich trug und näherte mich ihm unauffällig. Als ich nah genug war griff ich in seine Tasche. Doch ich war nicht geschickt genug. Sein Hand schoss schnell und präzise vor und packte mich unbarmherzig am Arm  
  
" Hey, das ist nichts für dich, Junge."  
  
Ich antwortete ganz erschreckt: " Herr, bitte sagt den Hammeriten nichts. Ich verspreche.... "  
  
"Wie heißt du Junge?"  
  
"Garett."  
  
" Du bist gut! Wir könnten Leute wie dich gebrauchen. Wenn du mit deinem bisherigen Leben unzufrieden bist, dann komm zu uns. Wir zeigen dir einen anderen Weg. Einen besseren Weg."  
  
Ich fragte mich, wovon er wohl spricht. War er verrückt? Etwas verärgerter als beabsichtigt, antwortete ich auf seine Frage: "Lasst mich los, alter Mann!"  
  
"Wie du wünschst." war die Antwort. Der Mann ging einfach weiter. Die Neugierde siegte am Ende doch, und ich konnte ihn gerade noch einholen, um zu fragen, was das für ein anderer Weg sei, von dem er gesprochenen hatte. Alles konnte besser sein, als der Laufbursche eines selbstgefälligen Grafen zu sein.  
  
Also folgte ich diesem geheimnisvollen Mann.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Das war der Beginn einer langen, schweren Ausbildung. Ich lernte das Klettern, Schleichen, Schwimmen, Kämpfen mit Schwert und Bogen. Und das Wichtigste, ich lernte mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen. Sie waren mein einziger Verbündeter, wie mein Meister mir immer wieder erklärte.  
  
Mein Ausbilder war zufrieden mit meinen körperlichen Forstschritten und schon bald lehrte er mich die Schriften der Hüter. Es war gelinde gesagt, langweilig. Ich hielt nicht viel von Religionen.  
  
Eines Tages wurde mein Ausbilder rasend vor Wut, als er mich wieder dabei ertappt, wie ich lieber die Wand vor mir starrte, als seinen Worten zu folgen.  
  
Er kam auf mich zu und schlug mir hart ins Gesicht. Ich fiel vom Stuhl. Er kam wieder auf mich zu. Diesmal mit einem Stock. Er hieb damit auf mich ein. Ich versuchte mich ihm zu entwenden, aber er kannte all meine Schritte. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, aber er war schneller und stärker als ich. Ich versuchte mich mit meinen Händen vor den Schlägen zu schützen, aber er schlug nur noch fester zu. Ich flehte ihn an, er solle aufhören, aber er hörte nicht auf. Nach einer Weile, die mir wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, hörte er auf mich zu schlagen. Er beugte sich über mich, packte mich am Kragen und zog mich zu sich hoch. Mein Ohr war ganz nah an seinem Mund und er sprach etwas, was ich nie vergessenen werde: "Du hast die Finsternis durchreist, doch was weißt du?"  
  
Daraufhin ließ er mich los und ich schlug hart auf dem Boden auf.  
  
Er verließ den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.  
  
Da lag ich nun, allein in einem kalten Raum. Nur das kleine, flackernde einer Kerze brach sich seinen Weg durch das tiefe Schwarz.  
  
Mein Körper schmerzte und mein Gesicht war blutig. Ich riss ein Stück von meiner braunen Kutte ab und ließ Wasser, das aus der Decke triefte, darauf tropfen. Mit dem nassen Fetzen wischte ich mir das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Es tat höllisch weh. Nach einer Weile setzte ich mich an den kleinen Tisch und lass im Kerzenschein die Schrift der Hüter. Ich versuchte mir soviel wie möglich zu merken.  
  
Als die Kerze erlosch, legte ich mich auf die kalten Steine und versuchte, trotz der Schmerzen, Schlaf zu finden. Ich wusste nicht wie viele Stunden seit meiner Strafe vergangen waren, wusste nicht ob es Tag oder Nacht war. Ich begann zu zittern, denn durch die Ritzen in den Steinen drang kalte, feuchte Luft. Als ich schon jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren hatte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und stechendes Licht drang in meine an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten Augen.  
  
An der Tür stand mein grimmig aussehender Ausbilder: "Ich hoffe du hast daraus gelernt. Du bist nicht zum Vergnügen hier. Ich verschwende meine Zeit nicht mit einem Jungen, der keinen Respekt vor mir hat."  
  
"Ich habe Respekt vor ihnen Meister.", brachte ich krächzend hervor.  
  
"Widerspreche mir nicht Junge."  
  
"Ja Meister."  
  
"Geh und lass deine Wunden versorgen. Dann zieh neue Kleidung an. Den Rest des Tages bleibst du in deiner Unterkunft."  
  
"Ja Meister."  
  
Ich ging aus dem Raum, jeder Schritt eine unbeschreibliche Qual.  
  
Am nächsten Tag fuhr mein Ausbilder fort mich in den Schriften der Hüter zu unterrichten. Ich war nie mehr mit dem Geiste abwesend, wenn mein Meister sprach. Er lehrte mich sämtliche Schriften der Hüter und bald erkannte ich, dass Wissen Macht bedeutete.  
  
Auf den Straßen lauschte ich den Gesprächen anderer, und erfuhr so viele nützliche Dinge.  
  
Als meine Ausbildung abgeschlossen war, verließ ich die Hüter. Ich wählte einen anderen Weg für mich, wollte meine Talente anderweitig nutzen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ein Dieb wollte ich werden, ein Meister meines Faches. Für Geld wollte ich überall einbrechen. Ich wollte alles beschaffen können. Ja, ich wollte der Beste sein. Der Gewandteste. Der Schlauste.  
  
Ich war erfolgreich, ich bin gekommen und gegangen, hab mir genommen was ich tragen konnte, hab mich in Ecken versteckt und ahnungslose Wachen mit dem Prügel ausgeschaltet.  
  
Bin in Kanalisationen, Katakomben, in zombieverscheuten Bergwerken und sogar in Gefängnissen gewesen und immer bin ich entkommen. Nie hat man mich bemerkt.  
  
Tja, und jetzt sitze ich hier in einer dunklen Ecke, versteckt vor den Wachen. Es ist ein wichtiger Auftrag, mein bedeutendster. 1 Million Taler wurden mir versprochen. Ich sollte in den Turm der Maschinisten eindringen und einen Plan aus einem gut gesicherten Tresor stehlen. Doch als ich den Tresor aufgebrochen habe, ertönte plötzlich ein lautes Geräusch und ich hörte überall aufgeregte Wachen herumstolpern. Ich schnappte mir schnell den Plan und hechtete aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Doch eine Wache hatte schon das Zimmer erreicht. Ein Schwertkampf begann, ein kurzer Kampf. Ich tötete die Wache und stürzte davon. Die anderen Wachen rannten hinter mir her, behindert durch ihre Kettenhemden und Helmen. Ich schaffte es, vor ihnen zu fliehen. Jetzt sitze ich hier in meinem Versteck und weiß nicht wie ich aus meiner prekären Lage herauskommen soll.  
  
Überall suchen die Wachen nach mir und rufen ich solle raus kommen und kämpfen wie ein Mann. Würde ich jetzt die eine Wache mit einem gezielten Pfeilschuss töten würden die anderen drei Wachen wissen, wo ich bin.  
  
Dann wäre ich verloren, denn dann würde es hier von Wachen nur so wimmeln. Ich drückte mich noch tiefer in die Ecke und hoffte, dass die Wachen bald verschwinden würden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wo kann er sich nur verkrochen haben?" fragte ich die anderen Wachen. Ich bin erst vor einem Monat von den Maschinisten eingestellt worden. Man hatte mir erzählt, dass noch kein Dieb es gewagt hatte in diesen Turm einzubrechen. Tja, jetzt hatte es einer gewagt und ich würde jetzt nicht gerne in seiner Haut stecken. Wenn wir ihn finden, so lautet der Befehl, sollen wir ihn auf der Stelle töten.  
  
Mir behagte der Gedanke jemandem das Leben zu nehmen nicht, aber wenn es sein musste würde ich den Befehl ohne zu zögern ausführen.  
  
"Wir werden ihm schon den Gar aus machen" brummte einer der älteren Wachen. "Ja." Antwortete ich ohne Begeisterung.  
  
Wir gingen zum nächsten Raum. "Dante, du bleibst hier. Versteck dich im Schatten und wenn er vorbei kommt, weißt du, was du zu tun hast. Wenn er nicht herauskommt und kämpft, dann werden wir ihn mit seinen eigenen Mitteln schlagen!" flüsterte mir einer der Wachen zu. Ich tat, wie mir geheißen und verbarg mich im Schatten. Wartete und lauerte. Und tatsächlich. Ich musste nicht lange warten, da kam der Dieb aus dem Kamin gekrochen. Sein Haupt schwarz, wie die Nacht! Ich überwand meine erste Überraschung und schrie laut: "Stehen bleiben, du Dieb." Der Dieb wirbelte erschreckt herum, sah mich kurz an und begann dann zu flüchten. Ich sprintete hinter. "Er ist hier. Hier her Männer." alarmierte ich die anderen Wachen.  
  
Vor dem Dieb tauchte plötzlich eine andere Wache mit gezogenem Schwert auf. Ich verlangsamte meine Schritte und zog ebenfalls mein Schwert. Aber der Dieb lies sein Schwert in der Scheide, zog stattdessen eine kleine Armbrust unter dem Gewand hervor und schoss auf die Wache vor ihm. Der kleine Bolzen durchbohrte den Hals der Wache und diese fiel leblos zu Boden. Ich steckte mein Schwert hastig wieder weg, sprang über die Leiche und nahm die Verfolgung des Mörders auf. Die Verfolgung führte uns in einen großen Saal. An der Wand hingen zwei Armbrüste. Ich riss eine von der Wand und verfolgte weiterhin den Eindringling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wo bin ich hier? Verdammt. Dieser Teil des Gebäudes war nicht auf meiner Karte verzeichnet. Mir rannen die Schweißtropfen über das Gesicht und meine Lungen stachen. Dieser junge Wachmann ist immer noch hinter mir. Wieso kann er immer noch mit mir Schritt halten? Trotz diesem Eisenzeug an seinem Körper. Na prima, jetzt hat er sich auch noch eine Armbrust geschnappt. Die wird ihn sicherlich bald ermüden. Niemand kann mit einem solchen Gewicht lange laufen. Nicht mit dieser Geschwindigkeit. Ich lächelte zuversichtlich. Man Lächeln verschwand und machte einer besorgten Miene Platz. Wieso, beim verdammten Erbauer, verfolgt mich nur diese eine Wache. Die Maschinisten haben doch hunderte von Wachen in ihrem Dienst. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht und machte mich nervöser, als ich sein sollte.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey, Männer! Wo ist Dante? Ich sagte ihm doch er soll hier im Schatten warten."  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Ist mir auch egal. Wir können jetzt aufhören diesen dummen, kleinen Selbstmörder zu suchen. Die Maschinisten haben genug von unserer Unfähigkeit und schicken lieber ihre Blechspielzeuge auf Diebesjagd."  
  
"Oh, man! In der Haut des Diebes möchte ich jetzt nicht stecken. Wenn man bedenkt was die Dinger mit dem anstellen werden, wenn sie ihn haben. Mir wurde richtig schlecht als ich letztes mal gesehen habe was die mit dem Heuchler Issyt gemacht haben. Den kann man jetzt als kleine Häppchen an die Jagdhunde verfüttern. Richtig widerlich sah das aus."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mensch, schlafen die anderen Wachen? Ein bisschen Hilfe könnte ich schon gebrauchen, sonst entwischt mir Dieb noch. Aber wenn ich's mir recht überlege, können die anderen ruhig weg bleiben. Dann muss ich mir die Belohnung für die Ergreifung des Diebes mit niemanden teilen. Wo will er den hin? Wenn er nicht so schnell laufen würde, könnte ich endlich meine Zielsicherheit mit der Armbrust unter Beweis stellen. Und dann in die Tavernen gehen. Wo will der denn hin? Wenn der nicht so schnell laufen würde, könnte ich endlich meine Zielsicherheit mit der Armbrust unter Beweis stellen. Und hinterher in die Tavernen gehen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Verflucht seihst du. Der Junge ist immer noch hinter mir. Ich muss mir schnell etwas einfallen lassen. Meine Armbrust kann ich nicht benutzen, er würde schneller sein. Verflucht! Und wer baut sich so ein Haus? Wir müssen mindestens schon 10 Meter unter der Erde sein. Wie passend! Mein Sarkasmus zeigte sich wieder in seiner gewohnten Art. Und ich dachte ich hätte in dieser Situation meinen Humor verloren. Ich rannte weiter. Vielleicht hatte ich noch eine Chance, vielleicht.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Was ist das für ein Geräusch? Doch nicht etwa...? Ich war noch nicht lange Wache in diesem Turm, aber ich wusste nur zu gut, dass dies nur die dampfenden Ungeheuer der Maschinisten sein konnten. Die anderen Wachen haben mir einmal erzählt, dass sie, wenn sie einmal den Befehl zu Töten bekommen haben, keinen Unterschied mehr machen zwischen Wachen und Eindringlingen. Ich sollte hier verschwinden und den anderen Wachen in den Tavernen Gesellschaft leisten. Belohnung hin oder her. Aber ich rannte weiter. Ich brauchte das Geld dringend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Was ist das nur für ein Stampfen und Zischen? ....... Oh nein! Ich hatte es zwar noch nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, doch schon eine Menge über diese Maschinen gehört und über das, was sie mit einem Machen, wenn sie ihn in ihre erbarmungslosen Metallklauen hatten. Mir wurde übel, als ich nur daran dachte. Gegen ein solches Monster konnte ich mich nicht verteidigen. Es gab keine Verteidigung gegen sie! Ich rannte den Gang entlang, schneller als ich es mir selbst zugetraut hatte. Ich ließ sogar die Wache ein Stück weiter hinter mir. Was ist das für ein Gang? Hört er denn gar nicht auf? Und diese Wache! Sie regt mich langsam mächtig auf. Wenn sie nicht die Armbrust bei sich trüge, hätte ich sie schon längst mit meinem Schwert in zwei gleich große Teile geschlagen. Aber was soll's? Ich muss einen anderen Weg finden. Ich habe immer einen anderen Weg gefunden und ich werde auch diesmal einen finden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Musste dieser Tor ausgerechnet in diesen Gang flüchten? Wenn die dampfenden Stahlskelette ihren Weg hierher finden, dann gibt es keinen einzigen Fluchtweg. Ich verfluchte meine eigene Dummheit und Habgier. Es wären bestimmt noch andere Diebe hier eingebrochen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow! Da vorn hört der Gang auf. Endlich. Vielleicht geht es von dort auf die Straße und damit ab in das Labyrinth der Stadt. Dort würde mich niemand finden. Niemand kennt die Gassen so wie ich. Ein Saal? Ein dämlicher Saal? Das ist alles? Gibt es hier den keine Türen? Oder Fenster?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Das war's dann, du kleiner, dreckiger Dieb." Der Dieb wirbelte einmal mehr herum und sah mir in die Augen. Seine Kapuze fiel ihm vom Kopf. Ich glaubte es nicht. Ein junger Mann, nicht viel älter als ich. Seine tief- blauen, glasklaren Augen sahen mich an. Verachtung, vielleicht auch ein bisschen Mitleid schwangen in ihnen mit. So jung und schon ein Dieb und Mörder. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und hob meine Armbrust. Langsam und ohne es richtig zu registrieren. Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Ein leises Zischen klang in meinen Ohren.  
  
"Willst du mich jetzt einfach mit deiner Armbrust erschießen oder kämpfen wir Mann gegen Mann?" antwortete er mit einem Lächeln.  
  
So wie er aussah, konnte man ihn für einen jungen Adligen halten. Er zog sein Schwert. Ein schönes Schwert.  
  
"Wem es wohl wirklich gehört, das Schwert?" Sagte ich spöttisch und richtete meine Armbrust auf ihn. Das Zischen war jetzt unerträglich laut. Auch er musste es gehört haben.  
  
"Es gehört mir." Entgegnete er nicht weniger spöttisch. Das immer näher kommende Zischen und Stampfen schien in nicht stören. Ich drückte mich an die Wand und versuchte im Schatten zu verschwinden, die Armbrust immer noch auf ihn gerichtet.  
  
Als ich mich endlich überwunden hatte und schießen wollte kam einer der mörderischen Dampfmaschinen. Sie kam durch eine Tür, die in der Wand verborgen gewesen war. Sie war größer als ich mir hätte vorstellen können. Riesig, so groß wie drei Männer. Stampfend und zischend kam sie zu uns herüber. Ihre roten Augen leuchten grausig in der Dunkelheit. Ich drückte mich noch näher an die Wand, obwohl es kaum noch möglich war. Hielt den Atem an und hoffte aus diesem Alptraum aufzuwachen. Es war kein Traum. Das Ungetüm blieb direkt vor dem Dieb stehen, der immer noch dort stand, wo ich ihn gestellt hatte. Aus seiner Starre erwacht, wollte er fliehen, doch das Monster hatte seine zerstörerischen Hände schon um seinen zerbrechlichen Körper geschlungen. Für den Dieb gab es jetzt kein Entrinnen mehr. Ich wandte die Augen ab, hörten den Dieb schreien. Ein entsetzlicher Schrei, den ich nie vergessen werde. Er wird mich noch lange in meinen Träumen verfolgen, vielleicht für immer. Der Schrei endete abrupt. Langsam entfernte sich das Ungeheuer wieder, verschwand durch die Tür. Dann wurde es still. Sogar das Zischen der Maschine hatte aufgehört.  
  
Ende 


End file.
